Second
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Mungkin, yang salah hanyalah waktu. Kau dan aku, seharusnya sejak dulu bertemu... NaruHina/AU/MC fict... DLDR!


Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kashimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Warnings : alur cepat, typo(s), AU, OOC, etc

**PROLOGUE**

Naruto datang sedikit terlambat. Mungkin saja tidak bisa dianggap sedikit, karena saat ia melangkah masuk, ruang cafe yang petang ini disulap begitu meriah dengan dekorasi khas ulang tahun itu telah penuh sesak. Semua kursi dan meja telah terisi penuh. Nuansa warna merah jambu dan ungu tampak memendar di mana-mana.

"Naruto, di sini!"

Nah, itu dia. Yamanaka Ino. Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka yang juga sahabat ayah Naruto, yang hari ini merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Ia berdiri di sebelah panggung mini dengan warna ungu dan merah jambu nyaris memonopoli seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Naruto. Yang dilambai bergegas menghampiri. Sedikit kesulitan saat beberapa kali harus melewati sekumpulan orang yang berdiri seraya asyik mengobrol. Semakin dekat ke arah Ino, Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang dironai gelisah dan lega sekaligus.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa jam segini baru datang?" Ino memajukan tangannya yang mengenakan jam tangan, tepat ke depan hidung Naruto. Bibirnya cemberut. Namun sorot matanya memancarkan rasa senang. Naruto adalah sosok yang paling ia tunggu di pesta ini setelah kekasihnya, Sai. Sudah seminggu yang lalu ia meminta Naruto untuk memainkan piano pada acara ulang tahunnya. Semua orang yang mengenal Naruto tentu tahu persis bagaimana indahnya bunyi yang dihasilkan jemari Naruto saat telah bersentuhan dengan tuts-tuts piano. Dan selama ini pun, Naruto selalu dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan mereka untuk bermain piano di acara-acara keluarga.

"_Gomen_, Ino. Tadi jalanan macet ketika aku berangkat kemari," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ino yang mendengarnya berbalik menatap Naruto dengan separuh iba. "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Apa kau mau beristirahat dulu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Langsung saja. Aku tidak mau pestamu jadi tambah telat."

Ino tersenyum. Naruto tidak hanya tampan dan bermain piano, tetapi juga sifatnya selalu menyenangkan, ramah, dan mudah bergaul dengan semua orang. Tidak heran Ino selalu menjadi kurir titipan salam dari gadis-gadis penggemar Naruto.

Lampu-lampu perlahan meredup. Hanya tersisa lampu warna-warni yang menyorot dari arah panggung. Sebuah meja kecil beroda berisi kue ulang tahun dengan barisan lilin kecil berjumlah tujuh belas didorong sampai ke tengah panggung. Kemudian, MC pun memanggil Ino dan kedua orang tuanya untuk naik ke atas panggung, juga meminta semua tamu untuk meninggalkan meja mereka. Acara tiup lilin dan potong kue akan dimulai.

Naruto langsung memainkan into lagu _Happy Birthday_, seiring bunyi tepuk tangan dan nyanyian para tamu. Ino meniup lilin, lalu memotong dan menyerahkan potongan kue pertamanya pada ibunya. Momen paling penting dalam perayaan itu selesai dengan lancar.

"Sekarang acara _games!"_ MC berteriak nyaring. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebuah tongkat pendek yang ujungnya berumbai. "Ayo semuanya berdiri merapat. Tongkat ini harus dioper estafet dan tidak ada yang boleh melempar. Selama tongkat ini bergerak musik akan dimainkan. Begitu music berhenti, yang memegang tongkat harus naik ke atas panggung. Untuk putaran pertama ini, hukumannya adalah menyanyi! Oke?"

"Oke!" jawab seluruh tamu yang ada. Tongkat pendek itu pun berpindah tangan ke tamu yang berdiri di posisi paling kanan, bertepatan dengan isyarat sang MC pada Naruto untuk mulai memainkan piano.

Jemari Naruto bergerak dan menari di atas tuts dengan perlahan, yang semakin lama temponya semakin cepat untuk menghangatkan suasana. Lima menit kemudian, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Alunan piano pun mendadak berhenti. Suara riuh rendah terdengar dari arah bawah panggung disusul bunyi sorakan dan tepuk tangan.

"Maju!Maju! Tanpa perlu diaba-aba, suara itu terdengar serentak. Berulang-ulang. Mengiringi langkah lambat seorang gadis yang tampak malu-malu saat naik ke atas panggung. Karena terlalu malu dan gugup, beberapa temannya sampai mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga sedikit terhuyung. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja bernuansa ungu dan celana model kulot berwarna putih, tetapi penampilannya sangat sederhana. Jauh dari kesan pesta.

Tepuk tangan kembali bergema saat MC menyodorkan mikrofon kepadanya. Wajahnya tampak semakin pucat. Ekspresinya mengisyaratkan ia lebih baik disuruh pulang saja daripada harus menjalani hukuman.

"Mau menyanyi lagu apa?" Naruto mengangkat sedikit kepalanya saat gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu tetap menunduk, tidak membalas tatapan Naruto. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Naruto dapat melihat betapa pias rona wajahnya.

Mata gadis itu sejenak berputar-putar ragu sebelum akhirnya menjawab lirih, "Umm… La-Lagu Utada Hikaru? _First Love_?"

Naruto segera menelan ludah sebelum tawanya terlontar keluar. Cara gadis itu berbicara dan tingkahnya yang malu-malu terlihat sangat lucu namun juga polos di mata Naruto.

"Baiklah," balas Naruto singkat. Merasa tidak perlu bertanya kunci nada apa yang biasa digunakan gadis itu. Toh ini bukan sebuah perlombaan ataupun penampilan panggung resmi, hanya sebuah kewajiban menuaikan hukuman. Lagipula, ekspresi dan penampilan gadis itu jauh dari kesan meyakinkan.

XxxX

_Saigo no KISU wa taba kono flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou

You will always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

XxxX

Jemari Naruto yang mulai memainkan intro seakan baru saja disengat aliran listrik berkekuatan rendah. Menyetrum pelan, merambat hingga ke tengkuk, membuatnya merinding. Sungguh di laur dugaan, dari bibir gadis sederhana dan pemalu itu meluncur suara yang benar-benar bening! Penasaran, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi gadis itu masih sama polosnya, juga dironai rasa kurang percaya diri. Namun, justru dalam kesederhanaan itu suaranya terdengar bagai magnet. Memukau. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Hampir semua tamu memilih menikmati dan menghayati pesona tak terduga itu bahkan ikut bernyanyi bersama daripada mengobrol ataupun bergeser ke meja hidangan.

Hingga senandung lagu berakhir, kekaguman Naruto masih bergeming. Bahkan suara merdu gadis itu masih tertinggal dalam benaknya, melantunkan gema berulang-ulang di sana. Saat gadis itu mengembalikan mikrofon kepada MC, rasanya ingin sekali Naruto memanggilnya, meminta gadis itu untuk kembali bernyanyi. Memperdengarkan kembali suara emasnya yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang apa adanya. Namun, lidah Naruto serasa kelu. Ia hanya mampu melihat langkah gadis itu menuruni panggung di sisi yang berlawanan hingga yang tertangkap jelas olehnya hanyalah gesture tubuh langsing dan surai panjang berwarna indigo dari belakang. Sosok yang melangkah perlahan dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajanya saat mendapat sambutan meriah berupa tepuk tangan yang lebih kencang dari para tamu di bawah panggung. Tidak sedikit suara yang kembali terdengat dan berseru "Lagi, Lagi, Lagi!"

Naruto meninggikan lehernya, berusaha menemukan gadis itu kembali di tengah keramaian sejauh matanya mampu menjangkau. Namun suara lantang sang MC bahwa _games_ kembali dilanjutkan memupuskan niat Naruto. Ia harus kembali berkonsentrasi pada piano.

Naruto tidak lagi menemukan sosok gadis itu saat acara usai. Ia juga terlalu sungkan untuk sekedar menanyakanya pada Ino, yang mempunyai kemungkinan mengenal gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah terlalu peduli pada gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Ia juga tidak pernah membalas satu pun salam yang gadis-gadis itu sampaikan melalui Ino.

Namun petang itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa lebih peduli pada sosok seorang gadis.

XxXxXxXxX

**To be Continued**


End file.
